It's a Brother Sister Thing
by RedHann
Summary: Jasper apologizes to Bella for attacking her at her birthday party. Bella comforts him and says she doesn't blame him. Jasper realizes how much he loves his little sister. Fluffy Cute Brother/Sister. Post New Moon. Pre Eclipse.
1. My Brother: in Bella POV

**I always wished that Jasper and Bella had a stronger relationship in the books. So, I made it up myself. I hope ypu like it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. She is so lucky :)**

"Are you coming over tonight?" I asked Edward as I started climbing out of his Volvo. I've asked him that question every night since we got back from Italy, and every time his answer has been yes.

"I'll be over a little later then normal. Someone is waiting to talk to you inside." He replied. Hmmm, I wonder what Charlie wants to talk about.

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you later then." I said as I got out of the car and shut the door. Turning around, I was about to walk up the driveway when Edward rolled down the passenger side window.

I turned back around and was met with his signature crooked grin. "I love you," His smooth voice still made a shiver run up my spine.

"As I love you." I said flashing him a smile of my own.

I started staggering up to the front door, Edward watching me from his Volvo. He always stays and watches to make sure I make it inside safely when he drops me off. _So overprotective. _I thought with a smile on my face. As soon as I got inside I took off my shoes and coat then walked into the front room. Charlie was watching a game on TV and looked up as soon as he herd me walk in.

"Hey, Bells. Have a good time tonight?" I did actually. Edward took my to the big movie cinema in Seattle.

I nodded my head hoping he wouldn't ask what the movie was about. I couldn't really remember, the whole time I was focused on the electricity sizzling through me as Edward wrapped him arm around me with my head laying on his shoulder.

"That's good," Charlie smiled, getting off the couch and turning the TV off. "Well, since your home now, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, kid." He started for the stairs.

"Wait. Dad, did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked confused. Edward did say that someone wanted to talk to me and Charlie is the only other person who lives here.

Charlie turned around and stared at me with a perplexed look "No… Should I have something to talk to you about?" He said slowly. _What? I thought Edward said. . ._

"Er, I guess not. Never mind." _I wonder why Edward would say that. . ._

Charlie gave me one last puzzled look and turned to walk back up the stairs. After a second or two I followed up after him. I trudged into my bedroom and nearly jumped out of my skin. In the dark corner by the window there stood a tall figure. I was about to scream when all of a sudden the figure moved and was now in front of me with one hand over my mouth and the other was holding a finger up to it's mouth signaling me to be quite. I looked into the intruder's face and was calmed almost immediately when is saw the topaz color of Jasper's eyes.

"Shh, Bella, It's okay. It's only me." He said smiling, sending me a wave of clam.

"Jasper! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if I may have a word with you."

"Of course, Jasper. What is it?" I asked as he let me over to the bed. He sat down next to me and turned his body to face me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. So sorry." His apologetic eyes bore into mine. _What on Earth would he have to apologize for?_

"Jasper, why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." At least that I'm aware of. Oh, no. I hope Emmett didn't suck him into some prank of his. Is he apologizing in advanced for something he and Emmett are planning to do?

"But, I have done something wrong. Horribly wrong." Oh, no. My mind started playing out the worst case scenario. "Last year, at your birthday party, I'm so sorry I couldn't control myself. I just—"

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted. _Why would he apologize for that. He's a vampire that survives off blood. He can't help that._

"When I attacked you at your party." He said like he was talking to a young child.

"Yes, I understand that is what you are referring to, but why are you apologizing for it?" I asked curiously. _He couldn't possibly think I was mad at him for losing control. Could he?_

"But, Bella, I'm the reason everyone had to leave. You weren't safe around me, and I'm sorry." His sad eyes looked so distressing that I reached over and grabbed his hand.

I looked into his eyes to make him understand. "Don't think for one second that I ever blamed you for Edward—and the rest of you— leaving. The thought never even crossed my mind."

"But, I—" He started before I cut him off again.

"No, Jasper. I know the risks of being around vampires." I tried to make him see that it isn't his fault. It was never his fault.

"Bella, if I wasn't there at the party, none of this would have even happened. Everyone knows I'm the weakest link in the family." He rivaled. If he didn't look so sullen I would have slapped him. But, he wouldn't even feel it and I would only end up injuring myself.

"Jasper," I pronounced his name slowly, "You cannot possibly think that, can you? You feel what everyone else feels. At my birthday, you not only had to deal with your own thirst but everyone else's. You have to struggle with that on a daily basis, it's harder for you to commit to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle than it is for anyone else." I said looking into his eyes. I unclasped our hands and put one of my hands on either side of his face. "You could be just as strong as Carlisle and not know it because the thirst of other's mixes in with yours."

He wrapped his hands around mine and gently took them away from his face, but didn't let go. He had a soft grin on his face as he stared at me.

"You really believe that?" He asked doubtfully. _And Edward says _I_ don't see myself clearly._

"Yes, of course."

He shook his head slowly, incredulously. "You know, you may be the best little sister in existence?" He said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

I laughed. "Well, you may be the best big brother in existence." I said, still smiling as he pulled me to his chest for a hug. Then a thought crossed my mind and I pulled back a little bit so I could see his face. "Just don't tell Emmett."

He burst out laughing and kissed my forehead.

"You might want to get ready for bed. Edward will be back soon." He said after he finally composed himself.

I nodded and go up from the bed. I grabbed my toiletry bag and my pajamas and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my pajamas. Once I got back into my room I was a little surprised to see Jasper still there. He was still sitting where he was when I left. I walked over to the bed and got under the covers.

"Why are you still here?" I whispered.

He looked over to me and whispered back, "I called Edward and he is out hunting, he said he should be here within the hour. None of us like you being alone for any amount of time with Victoria"—Jasper said the name as if it was a curse—"still on the run. Even Rosalie, though she would never admit that." He said the last sentence with a smile playing around the edges of his mouth. "Darlin', you should probably get some sleep. Edward will be here when you wake up." He said, then planted another kiss on my forehead.

"Okay." I said almost incoherently through a yawn.

Jasper laughed quietly as I dozed off.

I was somewhere between being awake and asleep when I heard whispering coming from somewhere in my room.

"Edward, everything you've ever said about her has been true. I knew she was a great girl but I never really knew just how extraordinary and selfless she truly is."

"Trust me, I know." I could here a smile in Edward's velvety voice.

"You are one luck man. We're all lucky to have her be a part of our family. Don't ever let her go. . . again."

"You couldn't drag me away." Edward replied.

Edward slid under the covers with me and I snuggled up to him.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Me, too." I replied incoherently.

I drifted back into dream land to the sound of two musical voices laughing quietly.

* * *

E D W A R D & B E L L A F O R E V E R . E D W A R D & B E L L A F O R E V E R .

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**R E V I E W ! ! !**


	2. My Sister: in Jasper POV

**I did not plan on continuing this story but so many people liked it and added it to their alert list that I decided to add Jasper's Point Of View. I hope you like it!**

* * *

For the last two hours I have been sitting on the leather couch in my library with a Civil War book cracked open on my lap. At first I had been reading, but now guilty thoughts have clouded my head. Ever since Edward, Bella and my Alice have returned safely from Italy, all I have been thinking about is how the whole mess has been my fault.

If it wasn't for me we would have never left, Bella wouldn't have been abandoned, she would have never met those wolves or gone cliff diving, Alice would have never had the vision that caused Edward to hop a plane to Italy, and the whole mess would have been avoided. But because of the disaster I made at Bella's birthday party all of the above _did _happen. I often wish that my "gift" would have been time travel so I could go back and stop the whole thing from happening. But of course I had no such luck.

Instead I was cursed with a gift that showed me the feelings of those around me, constantly reminding me of the pain I caused my family when we were forced to leave our favorite little human behind. I could feel the pain Bella felt whenever she remembered the months my family had been away, when Edward had been away.

The guilt I felt coursed through my veins and shook my bones. If only I could control myself I would not have caused so much agony in my beloved family. But of course I was the weak link, the one that had to constantly be monitored and supervised so that I won't harm a human.

"Jasper"

I looked up as I heard my name called and saw Alice, my beautiful wife, gazing at me from the doorway. I quickly shut the book with a quiet thud and placed it on the table next to me. I patted my hand on the couch cushion next to me, silently beckoning her to sit with me.

"Jasper," she repeated as she danced over to me. "What's the matter with you lately?"

Oh, my Alice. Of course she would notice something was wrong even when I tried my very best to hide it. She didn't need my gift to know what I was feeling. She knew me so well, better than I know myself.

Because I can never keep anything from my wife, I told her my story. She listened and nodded as I told her how sorry I was, lightly kissed my cheek when I talked of my deep guilt. My Alice loved to talk but when it came down to it, she was a remarkable listener, never interrupted, never stopped me to tell me I was wrong. She just listened and that was exactly what I needed her to do.

"Jasper, I think you should talk to her," Alice suggested as she rubbed the back of my hand.

"Who? _Bella?_" I inquired as I stared at her insidiously. "I think I'm the last person Bella wants to talk to. Ever."

Alice tilted her head back a little as she giggled her melodic voice. "She's not as bad as you think. Bella is really sweet and I'm sure she would want to hear what you have to say."

"I don't know, Alice—"

"Well I do," she said cutting me off. "Bella is the most amiable and kindest person I know. She is the best sister ever. You may be surprised," she said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Alice—"

"No. You need to go talk to her. I hate seeing you so sad all the time. You have to talk to her to get everything off your chest. She'll listen, I know she will. So go," Alice said while standing up to leave before I could argue with her.

I chuckled nervously as I also stood to do as Alice told me, a little more than a bit afraid of disobeying her. I decided to walk downstairs to the door instead of taking the window, trying in vain to prolong my time. I was nervous about going to talk to Bella—that is if Edward even lets me.

I ran through the woods to get to Bella's small house. It was already a bit past night fall so I was able to scale the side of her house without being detected. I jumped through her window and was assaulted with her heavy scent. She smelled like strawberries and some sort of floral aroma. It could make any vampire's mouth water just thinking about it.

I quickly swallowed the venom in my mouth and decided it would be a good idea to try and adjust to the scent so I don't end up hurting her more than I already have.

I have only been in Bella's room once before during the summer with Alice. Back then books—mostly romance novels—had littered her dresser, nightstand, and her shelves. CDs had been strewn across the surface of her small desk up against the wall adjacent to her closet. She had pictures and letters, sitting everywhere, clothes on the floor. In short, her room looked like someone lived there. I couldn't help but notice the stark difference now. All of the books have been moved to a different room. Her desk had been completely cleared of everything except her computer. Her clothes weren't on the floor everywhere. She had no pictures. Her entire room looked immaculate, like a picture from a magazine; not a room someone would live in.

She had completely depersonalized her room and I couldn't help but think that it was all my fault.

I walked over to the corner near the window and waited for Bella to arrive.

Soon after I heard Edward's Volvo come down the street and stop in front of Bella's house.

"Are you coming over tonight?" I heard Bella ask and I was once again overcome with guilt. I could feel slight fear come over her. Before she would have had no reason to ask, no reason to assume that Edward wouldn't be with her. Because of me, she is fearful that he will abandon her again.

"I'll be over a little later than normal. Someone is waiting to talk to you inside." Edward told her whilst she stepped out of his car.

I wasn't surprised that he knew I was here, he would have been able to smell me, but I was surprised that he was letting her come talk to me. Normally, he tries to keep me away form her, afraid that I may cause her harm. I suspected Alice had called Edward and told him to let me talk to Bella. At any rate, I was grateful.

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you later then," Bella said and I could feel her disappointment from here.

"I love you," I heard Edward call as she made to move up the driveway.

Some of her disappointment melted into contentment as she returned the sentiment.

I could vaguely hear her gently footfalls on the pavement as she walked up to the door. As soon as she was safely inside I heard Edward start up the Volvo and talk off. I could understand his protectiveness. If Alice were human I would shelter her and make sure no harm came her way. I was glad Edward looked after her so well, cause even though Bella and I aren't necessarily close, I do care about her.

"Hey, Bells. Have a good time tonight?" I heard her father ask her.

I could feel happiness coming from Bella as she thought of her evening with Edward. Alice had told me that Edward had taken Bella to a large movie cinema in Seattle to see a new movie that had just come out. I did not hear a reply so I assumed she nodded her head yes.

"That's good," Charlie said. I could hear him getting off the couch and turning off the TV. "Well, since your home now, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, kid."

"Wait." I could feel Bella become confused as she asked "Dad, did you want to talk to me about something?"

Ah, so Bella had assumed it was Charlie that wanted to talk to her. I can just imagine her surprise as she comes in to find me in her room.

"No… Should I have something to talk to you about?" I could also feel Charlie become confused as he tried to fathom what she was talking about.

"Er, I guess not. Never mind." I could still feel her confusion, but Charlie's soon dissipated.

I could hear as Charlie walked up the stares tiredly and left a still puzzled Bella behind. I could tell when Bella decided to come up on account of the sound made by her much quieter foot steps. She gently turned the door knob and swung the door open. When she was me in the corner she sucked in a large breath and was about to scream. I stopped her terrified screech in its tracks as I quickly rushed over and placed my hand over her mouth. I placed the index finger on my free hand to my lips in a '_be quiet' _motion.

"Shh, Bella, It's okay. It's only me." I said while throwing her an unthreatening smile and a wave of calm to keep her from alerting Charlie of my presents.

After a second she realized who I was and calmed down on her own. I removed my hand from her mouth as she started to talk, her voice a bit breathless from the scare I had given her.

"Jasper! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

I'm sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if I may have a word with you." I inquired as I gently grabbed her upper arm to lead her to the bed so she could have a seat.

"Of course, Jasper. What is it?"

I waited until we were both seated and facing each other before I answered. I meant to stay cool and collected but I couldn't help but feel terrible about all the pain I caused her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. So sorry," I said all at once as I stared into her gentle, trusting brown eyes.

"Jasper, why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." She told me kindly, seeming to not understand what I was talking about.

"But, I have done something wrong. Horribly wrong." I told her honestly. "Last year, at your birthday party, I'm so sorry I couldn't control myself. I just—"

"What are you talking about?" she interrupted quickly, not allowing me to fully apologize. I was picking up very confused and perplexed feelings form her.

"When I attacked you at your party," I clarified, absolutely sure that she couldn't have forgotten about the event that ruined her life.

"Yes, I understand that is what you are referring to, but why are you apologizing for it?" she asked, seeming entirely curious.

Now I was the confused one.

"But, Bella, I'm the reason everyone had to leave. You weren't safe around me, and I'm sorry." I said, wishing I could convey how truly sorry I was.

She reached over and took my large cold hand in her warm petite one. She looked in my eyes and said, "Don't think for one second that I ever blamed you for Edward—and the rest of you— leaving. The thought never even crossed my mind."

"But, I—" I started before she cut me off again.

"No, Jasper. I know the risks of being around vampires." She looked in my eyes and I could tell that she was being honest.

"Bella, if I wasn't there at the party, none of this would have even happened. Everyone knows I'm the weakest link in the family." That seemed to make her almost mad.

"Jasper," She said my name with a type of authority I didn't know she possessed. "You cannot possibly think that, can you? You feel what everyone else feels. At my birthday, you not only had to deal with your own thirst but everyone else's. You have to struggle with that on a daily basis, it's harder for you to commit to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle than it is for anyone else." She looked directly into my eyes as she said this and but one of her tiny hands on my face. "You could be just as strong as Carlisle and not know it because the thirst of other's mixes in with yours."

I gently enfolded my hands over hers and held them on my lap. I had never thought of it that way. It was hard to believe that she—a human, no less—could think of that. A normal person would have stayed mad at me and hung it over my head that I had hurt her, but Bella was one of a kind. She was sweet and tender, always forgiving and never holding grudges. I should have expected as much based on the way she took us all back with open arms after we had left her.

"You really believe that?" I asked, a light smile playing on my lips.

"Yes, of course," she said with finality.

My smile grew tenfold when I heard her say that. "You know, you may be the best little sister in existence?" And I was being completely honest, she really was the best little sister on the planet.

"Well, you may be the best big brother in existence." That simple statement warmed my heart and I softly pulled her to my chest and folded my arms around her tiny frame. "Just don't tell Emmett."

I laughed heartily and placed a kiss on her forehead as I thought of the look that would be on Emmett's face if I told him that his favorite sister liked me more.

"You might want to get ready for bed. Edward will be back soon," I said when I realized what time it was. She needed her sleep and Edward would be irritated if he found out I kept her up late.

She nodded silently and got up from the bed to get ready for bed. She grabbed everything she needed, including her pajamas Alice bought her, and headed for the bathroom. As soon as she stepped out of the room I took my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Edward's number.

"Hey, Jasper," Edward answered as he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Edward, I just wanted to say thanks for allowing me to talk to Bella," I said genuinely thankful.

"No problem, Jazz. Alice said it would make you feel better. I know she hates seeing you so down all the time—the rest of the family does too." Edward answered. "I'm out hunting. Would you be able to stay with Bella until I get back? I won't be gone longer than an hour. I would rather her not be alone." I, too don't want her left alone for any longer than necessary with the threat of Victoria in the midst.

"No problem, Edward. Besides, I rather enjoy being around Bella." I said, more than a little pleased that I wouldn't have to say goodbye to Bella just yet. She really was relaxing to be around.

After quick goodbyes were exchanged, I slipped the phone back in my pocket and heard Bella climb out of the shower.

Not long after Bella was done, she tiredly staggered back through the door. I could feel her surprise when she saw me still perched on the side of her bed where she left me. She walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers.

"Why are you still here?" She quietly whispered.

"I called Edward and he is out hunting; he said he should be here within the hour. None of us like you being alone for any amount of time with Victoria"—I sneered her vile name—"still on the run. Even Rosalie, though she would never admit that." I smiled fondly as I thought of my hardheaded sister. She may not outwardly show it, but she really does love Bella like a sister. I looked over at the clock on the wall, surprised to find that it was already nearly twelve. "Honey, you should probably get some sleep. Edward will be here when you wake up," I said before leaning forward to plant another kiss on her forehead.

"Okay," she mumbled through a yawn, not even finding the strength to open her eyes.

I chuckled quietly while she began to nod off.

I just sat there watching her as she slept. I was beginning to understand what Edward found so interesting about watching her sleep. She looked adorable when she had her guard down. Any worry lines she had on her forehead smoothed away when she slept. She looked so young and sweet and it was hard to believed that anyone could ever try to hurt her.

A few times she sighed sleepily with Edward's name on her lips.

About twenty minutes later I heard Edward climb through her window. I stood up and greeted him.

"Edward, everything you've ever said about her has been true. I knew she was a great girl but I never really knew just how extraordinary and selfless she truly is."

"Trust me, I know," Edward said happily, a huge ear to ear grin on his face as he looked lovingly down at a sleeping Bella while removing his shoes.

"You are one luck man. We're all luck to have her be a part of our family. Don't ever let her go. . . Again," I warned fully intending to cause him physical harm if he ever hurt her again.

"You couldn't drag me away." Edward replied while he slid under the covers with Bella. She snuggled up to his chest as he wrapped her in his arms.

He leaned down to kiss her head before whispering words of love in her ear.

"I love you," Edward said to her with an tender smile on his face.

"Me, too," was Bella's half asleep reply.

Edward and I both chuckled at how adorable she was.

"Goodnight, Edward" I said as I jumped out the window.

Soon I was racing through the forest back towards the Cullen mansion. Not wanting to waste time going through the front door and up the stairs, I scaled the house and jumped into mine and Alice's window. She was laying on our bed reading a magazine. I quickly ran to her and tore the magazine from her had and threw it across the room while picking Alice up in a huge hug and swinging her around. Alice lightly tossed her head back and laughed at my antics.

"I take it your talk with Bella went well."

"Better than just 'well,'" I said, placing Alice back on her feet. "She really is the best sister ever."

"That's what I've been telling you all from day one. And it only took a year for you to believe me"

* * *

**I hope you all liked it and remember to leave a review!**

**Constructive Critizism is not only welcome, it is also encouraged!**


End file.
